


赤道

by nowelie



Category: Karroy, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	赤道

王源从报社出来正好赶上日头最盛的点，热光融化成汗瞬间塌湿了整片后背，人也跟着有一刻的恍惚，总觉得夏天早该过去了，原来并没有。  
街道上稀稀落落，夹着公文包的男人女人脚步匆忙，偶尔有巴士驶过，尾气携带热浪扑面滚烫。树荫下有香烟摊，王源过去买了一包，刚借到火，就见一黑轿车停在自己刚走过来的对面。  
车上下来的是王俊凯，西装搭在臂弯，站定后微微仰头看了眼报社的招牌。  
王源在看清来人后也跟着直起身，咬着烟头，不动声色往后退了一步，太阳送过树影把他遮住大半。  
黑皮鞋不急不缓踏过台阶，轿车被司机直接开走，自动门开的时候王俊凯顿了一下，脸微微一侧，等到门完全敞开，才直直的走进去，没几步便不见了踪影。  
玻璃门反射的光因为角度的变换徒然变得锋利，王源觑了觑眼，汗滴挤进眼角。他刚准备掀起体恤擦一把，一低头看到身前蹦到的几个不大不小的血点，撇撇嘴，改拿袖子揩了揩，齿缝里含混不清的挤出一句孙子。  
“什么？”香烟摊的老板错以为在是跟自己讲，瞄了眼他抓在手上的烟盒，回他，“十块。”  
王源的目光却还追着那玻璃门不放，他猛吸一口烟，等到它全部挤进肺里，然后随后抓过老板放在柜台上的手机，面无表情的拨出两个号码，说了两句话。  
一句是“银桥报社大楼有人要死了”，另一句是“我要报案”。两句话说完，全然不顾一旁目瞪口呆的老板，他头也不回地走掉了。

 

王俊凯从电梯出来，刚踏进报社所在的11层就被味道给冲到了。锈一样的血味儿弥漫在空中，想必流了有些时候。慌张的氛围并未出现，来来往往的职员们有序移动，更多的是站在窗边观望的，百叶窗把光线压成细扁的一条，人们被切分成细细的丝状物，神情麻木注视着面前的未收尾的现场。  
王俊凯顺着血的味道往里走，混合着的酒精和消毒水味道在主编办公室达到浓烈的顶峰。  
几个文员手足无措地围成个扇形，躺在最里面的主编浑身血迹。还在汩汩往外冒血的手掌举过头顶，钢笔穿过手心在背面冒出个金属尖，圆融的血珠裹在上头，近乎透明的血色摇摇欲坠。  
有人举着手机在录像拍照，王俊凯拨开挡在身前的人，跨过主编的身体，走到办公桌上摊开的报纸面前，打着独家报道的新闻标题正是关于白先生的死亡事件。眼下规规整整的铅字方块像被火锅汤泡软了的豆腐块，面目模糊地漂浮在血染的纸上。  
王俊凯瞥了眼窗外，香烟摊前又来了新客人。

 

救护车效率比想象中还要高，一个转身的功夫，电梯再次叮了一声，救援队已经抬着担架赶来了。医护人员冲过来，在做了简单的急救措施后变直接把人送去了医院。  
已然有人早一步把事情解决，王俊凯也无意逗留，他站在电梯门口等待下一班的电梯。  
一直处于下降状态的电梯数字跳得很快，就在快要升上来的当口，他却临时改变主意，脚下一扭，推开了一旁的消防通道的安全门。  
血味儿到了楼道里已经变得很淡，更多的是记忆附带的嗅觉，空气里的灰尘让王俊凯的鼻子发痒，他拿手背蹭了蹭鼻翼，试图将这种不适感挥散。  
十一层下来不免出一身细汗，一楼大厅的世界时钟昭示他在这个下午浪费了一刻钟。他不由加快了脚步，朝向大厅的正门，一边抬手往西装袖子里伸，侧身的瞬间和人擦肩而过。  
许多人，带着汗臭，走得又急又冲，肩膀撞到王俊凯肩上的力道很大，平均四十三码的脏皮鞋一个接一个冲进电梯里。  
王俊凯没有回头，他拂了拂肩膀，走到门外的时候西装已经套在身上，肩身挺阔，又是另一幅光景。轿车在绕了银桥南区一圈后也刚好停在他面前，他一弯腰钻进后座，余光扫过七零八落停在报社大楼门前的警车。  
“回东区。”

 

雨是从傍晚开始下的，到了九点钟，电视台已经在报道银桥地区下水管道堵塞造成的局部洪涝问题。  
一平米见方的浴室距离事发地点也不过几千米，热水密集的跟着雨点打在窗上的频率相继坠在浴室的瓷砖上，随即和泡沫一起旋转着在排水口徘徊。  
王源赤脚蹲在那里抠索了老半天，直到用牙刷柄挑出一个使用过的安全套。水流瞬间被巨大的吸力拉扯进排水口，只剩顽固的泡沫粘连在脚底。  
这时客厅里原本被开到最大音量的搞笑片突然没了动静，王源眉毛一皱，将牙刷丢进垃圾桶，关了淋浴开关，从堆在洗衣机上的衣服里抽出条短裤穿上，湿淋淋的去了客厅。  
27寸的电视屏幕换了财经新闻来播，背对着自己坐在椅子上的人微微靠在椅背上，桌子上放了两客打包好的蛋糕。说不上意外，王源走过去抽出另一张椅子坐下，打开包装吃起来。

 

按照作息来算的话，银桥真正的夜晚是从九点钟算起。  
银桥人对晚饭不怎么上心，他们生活节奏极快，早六点起床，加班到晚上七点，夕阳的景色被挡在写字楼与写字楼的水泥板外，无人关怀。这样下来一整天，仅剩的精力全耗在应付刻薄的上司、与客户纠缠上头。晚上回到家，大家仍然带着惯性般的疏离与客气，相敬如宾的凑合，这样活着，离婚率竟也逐年降低。虽然如此，银桥区的居民却个个钟爱夜宵，一到九点钟，大街小巷亮起了霓虹，红的绿的蓝的黄的，彩色灯牌迷离闪烁，呈现出另一个白天。  
白先生最开始的生意，也是这么做起来的。  
但他死的不是时候，比如说像银桥东区新开的这家蛋糕店，他就已经没有口福享用了。  
王源虽然这么想着，但却没说。他用叉子刮掉纸盒上残留的最后一口奶油，含进嘴里。

他和王俊凯都不怎么说各自的想法。理由不复杂，就像一个帮派的老大可以和另一个帮派的老大随便吹牛侃天称兄道弟用各种夸张的修辞手法混淆自己的生意，但这情况不见得在一内部群体里适应，是一些帮派内约定俗成的默契。而近年来从对立分区杂乱横生的戒备蔓也在不知不觉间延到两人身上，更是如草一样密密麻麻，不说也罢。  
毕竟他们出来混的，说不如做。  
王俊凯来找王源，十有八九都是为了这档子事儿，剩下的一二无非是来管他借人，有什么靠谱的打手保镖帮忙介绍几个，都不是什么正事。

 

床上的事情两人没什么特殊性癖，无非就是一上一下，一抽一插，节奏对了，舒服就好，这和街头巷尾流传的“黑道床上秘事一百解”等诸如此类的猎奇故事出入很大。  
而这天晚上在做的时候王源的手腕被王俊凯用领带捆住一只，绑在床头的扶手上，两肩大敞，摆出一个无法防备的姿势。这让王源有些不满，互相僵持了许久才射。  
高潮的时候王俊凯仰头拿舌尖舔了舔王源的手心，惹得对方脊梁弓紧，颤抖着又射了一小股。  
而这么做就有些刻意了。  
起先王源没怎么在意王俊凯为什么突然玩起花样，直到感觉到手心的湿意，才反应过来，对方这是告诉他，自己知道白天发生的事情的意思。  
手心的唾液蒸发后有一点绷，王源一挥胳膊，很容易就从领带的束缚里挣脱出来，血液开始倒流，发麻的感觉逐渐变得清晰，他一动不动侧卧在床上，刘海扑棱在额前，只露出嘴巴，轻轻的呼气吸气。汗像眼泪，从他脸上流下。  
王俊凯盯着他仔细看了一会儿，不知不觉间又硬起来。  
他在自己的器官上草草撸动一把，将王源翻了个面，握着他的腰抱到自己腿上，两人调换了位置，重新抽动。  
王源的兴致在察觉到王俊凯先前的故意为之后变得很低，最开始的那股较劲儿也没了，他敷衍的嗯哼两声，双手松松垮垮的圈在对方的脖子上，腰往后折、再往后折，很像一把折到极限的塑料尺，插入的器官滑到出口，直到他快要脱离王俊凯的束缚——王俊凯猛地把他拉进怀里，塑料尺发出“嘣”地一声，反弹进双臂。王俊凯勒紧他一顿乱顶，就着窗外爆竹一样的雨声，两人同时达到第二次高潮。

 

王源第一次见到王俊凯的时候还在念初中。  
说是还在读书，其实和辍学也没什么区别。银桥南区是犯罪发源地，年纪差不多的男生们基本上都在街道上混，打打架，骂骂脏话，敲诈一裤兜低年级的零用钱，好去游戏厅过一晚上。  
王源顺遂着大流跟在队伍的末尾，不张扬不显眼，没有什么存在感，水往哪处流，他就往哪儿走。  
有次轮到他去便利店“值班”——大家的担子都很小，像便利店这种地方充其量也只是偷拿几本色情写真或是顺几条口香糖——便利店却提早打烊了。有人提议去东区的高档住宅区，“我叔叔开车载我经过那里，里面住的都是老太婆，围墙又很低，很容易就翻进去了，随便拿点什么都够去网吧玩几个通宵……”大家想也不想的便都同意了。  
南区的青年人不仅胆子小，志向也都是触手可及，随便什么提议，大家一拍即合。

王源就是在这种场合遇到了王俊凯。  
男生站在楼梯口，问突然出现在自己家的王源有什么事，大概是把他当成推销牛奶或送报纸的小时工。  
王源没说话，那时候口袋里已经有随手从鞋柜上抓的钱包了，他说了声走错了，便直接穿过撬开的落地窗走出了院子。  
脚下青草柔软，像织好的毛毯，角落里的自动喷水机发出突突的响声，东区连草地都要比西区矜贵。  
路口等待的男生们早已不知去向，王源在路灯下翻开零钱袋，里面装了几张百元钞票，还有一个学生证。他把钱掏出来，其余的扔进街边垃圾桶，去吃了一顿麦当劳。  
两个汉堡两包薯条两口袋鸡块两个派和两杯加冰的可乐还有一小个冰淇淋，叠在餐盘上摇摇欲坠。  
他坐在窗边慢条斯理的吞咽，等他吃完了，发现钱还剩下很多。  
餐厅在放小夜曲，餐桌被统一漆成米黄色，他突然体会到有一股无法言喻的快乐，慢慢的、慢慢的，结出一个巨大且淡黄色的透明泡，随着他的饱嗝从喉咙里涌出来。

接下来发生的事情可以称得上顺其自然。  
王源在常年缺课的警示中错过了最后的毕业会考，跟着那些庞大却渺小的水流驻扎到白先生的手下，成为了一个小小的马仔，负责看守西区一町的停车场。  
炽热的日头下他们也进行正式的入会仪式，杀鸡嗜血，烧香拜关公，对天结盟，兄弟相称。  
在线香浓重的缥缈里，他就此踏入另一个社会，金钱与道义在某一种程度上构成奇特的平衡。钱的来源多半是打打杀杀，但打打杀杀的究级原因是为了大家共同的生活，怀揣这个美好的愿景，就此忽略即使不这么做，大家还是有机会过上好的生活的另一种可能。  
集体生活带着一种欺瞒性，大家轻易的就被不属于自己的荣誉感染。  
王源自然也在这样的温床里沉溺了两年，生活沉静平淡，停车场的工作甚至和写字楼里的白领没什么两样。  
白先生那时候的生意做的并不大，只是搞一下娱乐场所，收一些保护费之类，束手束脚，正规的偏多。逢年过节还要给上头打点，遇上不景气的情况，甚至有些入不敷出。  
尤其是在帮派内部并不稳定的时候。   
众所周知东区是高档区，环境优美秩序安全，每年稳定出三个优秀市民（此奖项只设三位），之于白先生发源起的南区就像水产市场的三文鱼和蛤蜊，是完全不尽相同的两个世界，它是带着一些些偏向于碍眼的优越感的。况且，只要把控东区一天，白先生就要缴纳更多的好处费来稳固自己的“统治”地位。  
而对于铲除异己这件事，相较王源来说，唯一值得被记忆的点在于，他在那次事件里脱颖而出，一跃成为帮派里首屈一指的新星。  
帮派不像电影那么戏剧性，其实很少杀人，毕竟人命关天，上头总归要查，一旦查起来又要牵扯到很多不相干的事情，麻烦得很。所以大家说是在社会上混，但和在学校里的时候没有什么差别，不过是靠成群结队的声势来给自己壮胆，羊群和羊群没有区分。  
手底下的东区势头过大，自然也成了首要开刀对象。白先生那次是打算杀鸡儆猴，请了东区的几个负责人来吃鸿门宴。酒楼摆好阵，客套话也都说了一番，最终话题还是绕回到权力收归这方面。  
可大家怎会乖乖吃这一套，相互打着太极，摆出贴心的口吻，挂念白先生上了年纪，说什么闲杂琐事总需要手下的人去分担。  
其中一个叫阿标的，手底下生意做得很大，风头正劲，喝了几口酒后火气上头，言语间的不屑与不敬不自觉的就擦出火星。混社团的最忌讳这些，他们是靠等级森严的地位制度来稳定内部，眼下有人口出狂言，第一个要灭的威风自然就有了人选。  
合该也轮到王源，那天正好入伏，他刚买了一个抽气泵准备把家里的被子收拾起来，结果还在低头研究抽气筒，就被白先生点了名，“那边那个，你，处理一下。”  
白先生这么说，大家都以为是开玩笑，阿标更不会当真，当下仰头又灌下一杯酒，开怀道白先生的治理方法太过落后，生意做得又保守，当然要被上面的人压一头。  
酒臭的味道在某些时候很像腐肉，从阿标口中飘出来。在座的各位也不禁直起身，微微替他捏了把汗。  
可惜他话没说完，头上就多了一个塑膜袋。塑封口捏紧后，抽气筒插了进去，空气被一股一股逐渐抽了出来。  
短暂的空白之后是剧烈的挣扎，阿标像只翻了壳的乌龟，四肢朝天乱舞，可笑又滑稽。  
白先生坐在座位上还是那副笑眯眯的神情，一言不发，越发像个弥勒，周围的人大气不敢出一声，神情严峻，仿佛被套在袋子里的不是旁人，而是自己。  
大家屏住呼吸看着阿标的脸由涨红逐渐变成铁青再沉淀成深紫，最后紧紧贴在了塑料膜上，青筋崩裂、眼球突出，活像刚从深海捕捞出的新鲜带鱼。  
大家这才意识到，甚至包括了白先生，原来身边还有这样一个狠角色。  
而王源的耳边终于没有人一直在聒噪地嘶吼，他发现他刚买的泵头质量还不错。  
他回过头问白先生，能不能先走，他买的鲤鱼还挂在餐厅外的把手上，快要被太阳晒死了。  
就是这样的王源，被坐在一旁的王俊凯全程看在眼里。  
说来也巧，那天也算是王俊凯的入会仪式，他坐在自己舅舅身旁，右手边是断了气的阿标，正前方是王源离去的背影，无论哪一个都足足抢了他的风头。

 

夜里王源睡的不踏实，梦到去参观动物园，蛇馆里的工作人员热情的把鳞片滑腻的蟒蛇往他脖子上缠。醒来后发现原来是毛毯全都堆到了脖子上。  
王俊凯不知道什么时候已经走了，单人床的另一侧有一个习惯性留下的空余，王源翻了个身躺平，慢慢打开四肢，把全部的床位占满。他不喜欢这个梦，总觉得那些被关在玻璃柜里的蟒蛇很不情愿。  
阿舟的电话却在这时候打进来，王源接通，电话那头告诉他，最近有笔生意要谈，但是要去一趟Z国，就在下个月，要他这两天准备一下。  
王源回了声知道，挂了电话。  
窗外的天还是靛青，雨已经停了，交通队的路障发着微弱的橘黄，雾气一团一团的拢过来，不一会儿又凝结成水滴，从树叶上滑下。望向空无一人的街道，黑皴皴的像个枪孔。  
总以为整个世界属于自己，可是如此空洞的世界，拿来有又何用。

第二天堂口有会议，定的时间是中午，直到傍晚才拖拖拉拉的把所有人聚全。  
仔细算来这是白先生走后社团的第二次正式会议，大家都不怎么放在心上，反而让人觉得坦然。大家需要一个可以公平竞争的机会，来证明谁才能够当下一个老大。  
会议没有实质性内容，只是白先生的遗言再次被阿稼提出来，他一直是对白先生的死因关注的最密切的那个，这倒让生前与白先生走得更为紧密的阿舟和阿武有些坐立难安。  
气氛一下就剑拔弩张起来。阿舟冷笑着质问阿稼不如把话摊开说，阿武则把玩着自己的打火机，让他有什么疑问找警察，实在不行，不如亲自去问白先生。阿稼脸上一阵白一阵绿，最后涨成赤红，开口道做兄弟的不能不讲仁义。  
阿舟和阿武同时沉下脸，这时候倒有点兄弟间同仇敌忾的样子了。  
王源越过阿武去看王俊凯，他坐在自己的左前方，换了一件黑衬衫，领口的掩映处有一枚酱紫的吻痕。  
王源皱起眉头，有些记不起那块痕迹是不是自己搞上去的了。  
王俊凯察觉到对面的视线，回望过来，眼皮微觑带着一点轻佻。那意思是说，“晚上去找你。”  
王源摇了摇头，收回目光，摸了一下虎口的枪茧，拒绝了他。他还有许多事情要做。

 

去Z国的签证大概需要一星期才能拿到，结果等办好护照买好机票，阿舟却突然改变主意，他前阵子找了一位据说很灵的算命大师，现在对方说近水而善，就此改成水路。  
银桥近几年的生意做得越发大胆，几区联合后的实力让上面也有些忌惮，爪牙铺张成一张暗网，触手所及，只要能捞到利益，大家都有去闯的勇气，后果和风险另谈，没人和钱过不去。  
期间王源去了一趟市保健院，找医生开了一些晕车药。  
一直负责的医生是个性感熟女，皮肤做过美黑，像刚去过夏威夷。春天那阵王源哮喘犯得比较厉害，经常过来拿药，一来二去也算相熟，有时候偶尔等红灯遇到，美女医生还会摇下车窗问要不要载他一程。  
这次医生给王源开完处方没立即给他，签字笔在手指间打圈，她笑眯眯地问王源，需不需要再开点治脾补肾的保健品。  
王源扭过头对着诊疗室的镜子看了一眼，脸色是白了点，却也不至于虚弱，但转念想到王俊凯脖子上的红印，心里一阵嘀咕，还不知道这个人每天在多少人身上耗费精力，送他补补也好，也算应了会议上提到的兄弟仁义？虽然莫名其妙，但还是回头就跟医生说了句好。  
离开的时候医生突然又叫住他，往他手心里塞了另一张纸条，问他是不是最近要走，没等王源回答，又冲他眨眨眼，坐回转椅上，建议他找没人的时候再看这自己额外赠送的“偏方”。  
王源挥挥手示意知道，随手把纸条塞进口袋。

 

去Z国只是谈生意，但阿舟还是让王源带上了枪，一把最基础的自动手枪，枪膛最多可以装16发子弹。  
基本上到了这个地步，三区独立已然成为定局，暗自较劲反而上不了台面，显得小家子气。社团会议上阿舟已经直接把话挑明，事在人为，既然要讲仁义，那就看大家还想不想一起赚钱，两者被这种奇怪的等号画在一起，大家竟也没有什么异议。  
只是王源觉得这些话很没有必要，赚不赚钱，和做不做兄弟，其实是没什么关系的。

王俊凯在王源临走的前一天晚上不请自来。  
他双手插在裤子口袋，西装下摆被手肘折在腰后，在客厅转了一圈，皮鞋发出咯哒咯哒的响声，最后停在王源敞开的行李箱面前，居高临下的打量着那四仰八叉的物品。  
几件皱巴巴的T恤，牛仔裤，黄色人字拖，还有一套深色西装。王俊凯拿脚尖了勾一下，踢开套着密封袋的西装，露出盖在最里面的皮鞋。  
倒是新鲜。王俊凯微微眯起眼，似笑非笑，脚背一抬把行李箱盖子合上，“狗刨似的。”下了个结论。  
王源随意应了一声，他忘记把药放在哪儿，正趴在茶几下面找。白色的药瓶家里铺了一地，每抓起一个举到耳边摇晃都能听到哐啷哐啷的回声，甚至在其中一个里发现了小半瓶没用完的气枪子弹。  
“别找了。”王俊凯用膝盖顶了顶王源屁股。  
王源一趔趄，扭过头看他，对方刚好站在客厅的吊灯下，遮了大半的光，五官被黑影笼着，只能看清头发，平时只是深棕，现在则是近乎透明的浅白。  
这个人，五十岁的时候头发会白掉吗？  
脑海里蹦出这个念头，尤其是在意识到自己产生这样的想法后，王源突然有些茫然。这时手边滚过一瓶新的白色药瓶，他拧开，裹着黄色糖衣的圆片满满当当。  
然后下一秒，王源就感觉天旋地转，房间颠倒了一百八十度，他被人从身后掀翻，压倒在地板上。  
上衣被撸到胸口，湿热的水迹一路从肚脐辗转到乳头。  
王俊凯抬高王源的手腕，用舌头裹挟着左边的那粒，缓慢的打转，吮吸，拨弄，抬起眼皮从下往上看他，露出一丝挑衅的意味。  
对上这样的视线，王源一激灵，腰猛地向上挺，抓住王俊凯头发，反而更方便了他拽下自己打着活节的松紧裤。  
就像只活虾一样被人轻松剥去了壳。  
剔除虾线、清理血迹、扔进滚烫的沸水。茶色的地毯变成料理台。  
王源被他顶的往后滑，呻吟断断续续，他扯过王俊凯衬衫领口，压低声音问他发什么神经。  
王俊凯无动于衷，随即一把把王源捞到沙发，挑眉，然后重新压上去。  
药丸从没拧紧的盖子中掉出来撒了一地，黄色的一粒一粒，像小小的瓢虫，从客厅的沙发腿下蔓延到整个客厅，镶嵌到每一面墙壁，覆盖整个房间。密密麻麻的苦味儿铺天盖地。  
好苦。  
王源攀住王俊凯的脖子，微微弓起身子，探头衔住他的嘴唇，试图将这些苦味儿渡到王俊凯口中。  
实在是太苦了。  
察觉到嘴唇的温热，王俊凯一怔，眼底反而被另一片不甚清明的情绪取代。他仍然背着光，面目模糊的样子，动作却逐渐放缓，没了一开始的冲动。  
他带着罕见的温情，反咬住王源的下唇，轻轻磨蹭一番，然后在那上面留下齿印。

“那边服务业最发达。”  
“……嗯……”  
“回来记得告诉我是谁比较厉害。”  
“……好……”  
“还是不要了。”  
“……唔……慢一点……”  
“这里？……嗯？还是这边？……不许死在外面。”  
“……嗯……嗯？”  
“你的命是我的。”  
“……你喜欢？……拿去好了……”  
“那说好了。”  
吊灯的光打在王俊凯赤裸的背上，调和成蜜色的油，交叠着一起压在王源的胸口，重力的叠加狠狠碾过他每一块骨头。  
怪不得他们做不成兄弟。意识模糊间，是王源睡过去的最后一个念头。

 

码头停靠着来往的货运船，墨绿的波涛上漂了一串串白色浮沫，泄漏的汽油粘着鸟毛荡在水面。易拉罐和啤酒瓶一齐摇摇晃晃，近不了岸，却也不会冲向很远。  
远处的山变成了更深的苍绿，若等到十月深秋山上芒花开遍，那时则很像雪。

货运船一路向南挺近，发动机的马达发出突突突的噪音。阿舟在隔间里和手下的人商量事情。王源晕船，吃药也不顶用，胃里翻江倒海，后来就便直接去了客舱。  
他隐约听了几句，大概是在核对这次带货的数量，商讨交易的成功率，以及接下来要走的路。  
客舱的墙壁上渗出返潮的水珠，天花板贴着米色与浅棕交错的波浪纹路壁纸，跟随船体荡漾，和铁皮外的海水一齐由内而外的凹陷进来。王源觉得胸闷，从箱子里翻了些VC找出来吃了。  
行李箱早已不是最初凌乱的样子，被人整理了一番，每一件备用品都被用密封袋套好，整整齐齐的分成四大格。  
王源抓起放在最内层缠着保鲜袋的枪，粗暴的扯开束缚在上面的塑料纸，将十六颗子弹一粒粒装好。  
王俊凯有时候有一些莫名的爱好，私密一点的是做爱时喜欢抚摸王源后颈，添吻他那颗痣；稍微正常的则是热衷整理房间收纳清洁，他甚至很喜欢下厨。早些年，是再早些年的时候，大家的关系还要更熟稔一些，他在王源生日那天请客下馆子，点了四菜一汤，现熬的甲鱼，肉质紧嫩，现在都能回味起当初的鲜香，后来过了很长一段时间，王源想再去那家馆子吃一次，等找不到想要的菜单目录，才被后厨告知，那顿饭是王俊凯亲手做的。  
像这种事情，没人问，王俊凯是不会说的。  
就像他随手把自己的箱子整理好，说起来是举手之劳，但完全不是他应该去做的事情，这不属于他的份内。  
人走到一定地步，总是要先看身份再去决定要做的事，该做什么不该做什么，喜好是其次。若是能摒弃这些观念，倒是说不定能够走出其他的路。  
可是没有什么是能改变接下来要走的路的，上了这条船，大家只能一路走到黑。

 

水上辗转一天，到达目的地已经是晚上。  
直到靠岸，王源才勉强打起精神从床上爬起来，脑袋却还是浑浑噩噩，这让他想起曾经出现在梦中的蟒蛇。甲板的风带着潮热咸腥的海水味道，水花撞到船身，瞬间被击碎成细小的晶状体。不知名的飞虫聚集在灯柱上，一层铺着一层，似乎正在交尾，发出嗡嗡嗡的振翅声。人类和其他生物在某种程度上是以谁比谁苟且更久来区分。  
陆地并没好到哪去。马路上随处可见石子和碎砖，沥青的补丁东一块西一块，贫民窟不过是在废墟上垒起来的石子，裸着上身的小孩子盖着芭蕉叶，正在草席上睡觉。  
看到倚靠在副驾驶车窗上的王源，阿舟啧了一声，念道，“怎么一下就变这么虚？仗着年轻太纵欲可是要伤身体。”  
语气里的揶揄不言而喻，王源抬了抬眼皮，苦笑道，“饶了我吧。”  
路面的情况一直到了市区才稍微好转。Z国的中心地带基本上被从国外移植来的商业区占领，酒店、赌场、剧院，各式声色场合鳞次栉比，穿着旗袍和服和比基尼的女人们神情自若的高举托盘在道路上穿梭。再往深里走，是亮着灯牌的中国餐馆，白菜饺子、水晶猪蹄和酸菜鱼是当日特色菜。  
王源一时有些恍惚，自己究竟在何地。他松了松领带，视线落到领带图案上首尾相衔的响尾蛇，不禁皱眉，王俊凯的品味又是从什么时候变得如此恶劣。

当天在与对接人接头后，大家便被安排住到了当地酒店特设的独立别墅区，市区边缘，却也静谧安逸。  
顶楼的天台是开放式，有巨大游泳池，虽说白天颠簸了一日，但王源一直躺着，困意早已消弭。  
他望向有光亮的地方，仔细看了好一会儿，才发现是近海的邮轮。月亮并未出现，海水漆黑，猛地一看是蛰伏已久的野兽。转过身背对海水，另一面则是蜿蜒曲折的居民区，多是低矮的楼房，二层三层的高度，顶楼搭着五六层遮雨棚，雨季一来便脆弱地不堪一击。茂密而巨大的热带植物匍匐于楼与楼的隔断，影子随着伸展的枝叶在黑暗中盛开。  
王源在上面呆了一刻钟，等把视线内所及的那些迷宫样的路线全部记清后才回到房间。

生意谈的并不顺利，并不只王源，甚至连阿舟带在身边负责安保工作的大T都察觉到了不对劲。这个小臂比王源大腿还要粗的大个头小心翼翼的凑到王源耳边问：源仔，你说这位老板总是一顿接一顿的请我们吃大餐，干他，怕不是把我们当免费试吃员！  
阿舟的脸色当然也不好看，但面子还是要做足，在吃了三天的海鲜后，谈判的场合也终于到来了。  
不过还是钱的问题。  
孩子的时候为了玩具打架，长大后又会为了用来买玩具的钱发生冲突。以至于有点颠倒，到底是为了玩具，还是暴力本身就有更多的吸引力。  
Z国老板算是华侨，但从出生就在本地，并不会说华语。他的话通过坐在一旁的翻译一字一句传达，那个小老头甚至把老板抚摸脖子上金链子的动作都惟妙惟肖地模仿了出来。  
“有人出了更高的价钱。”  
“用你们的话来说，叫什么……货比三家？对！货比三家。”  
“我们当然知道要讲诚信，可是最开始的合同也只是说具体情况要待你方来后才确定，多方面考虑，我们也只是选择了一个更适合的而已。”  
“陈老板也很愧疚，你们远道而来总不能空手而归，除了这笔生意，还有另外一笔……，金额虽然比不上……其实我们也一直想拓宽海另一面的市场，所以不知道你们意下如何？”  
墙壁上的壁式挂钟敲了七下，门被推开，女服务生进来把酒水撤掉，然后起身离场。大家的目光随着服务生的动作从四周汇聚到同一点，然后在撞上之前又急忙散开。  
“敢问一句，陈老板托付给他人的生意，可也是在银桥做？”阿舟打破沉默，怒极反笑，只是脸上阴沉可怖，只学了个白先生的皮毛。  
坐在一旁的王源听到了，微不可闻的叹口气，不禁替他可惜。他更希望阿舟能担起银桥第二任老大的重任，但这个想法怕是要落空了。  
南区失势，东区必定上位掌权。自己的日子自然也不会好过。  
至于王俊凯。脑海中浮现出王俊凯的脸，王源垂下眼皮，盯着自己已连续穿了三天的雕花皮鞋，心情有些复杂。

 

成年人的世界，即使下一秒就要开战，也要先浪费几个钟头把话铺垫好。  
第一声枪响后，大T最先反应过来，朝天放了第二枪，喊了声跑，便掩护着阿舟直接向车上冲去了。  
空气飘散着火药残余的白烟，宽大的阔叶植物成为天然的掩护，王源和其余的几个手下分别走了不同的方向，他在狭窄的巷子里灵活穿梭，跑出几百米后放慢了脚步，轻车熟路走到凹陷的墙体旁，一侧身嵌了进去，和茫茫黑夜融为了一体。  
三十米远处的九点钟方向、二十五米远处的两点钟方向、稍微远一点，一点钟方向。  
不间断的三枪过后，王源把枪夹到腋下，砰的一声，第四人在两米外的身后倒下。  
仓皇的脚步渐渐远离，王源抚摸了一下手中发热的枪膛，突然觉得有些不合时宜的色情。

 

严格来说，王源是参加过两次入会仪式的。第一次的印象已经很模糊，第二次倒尤其正式，那是他杀了阿标的第二天，醒来准备去停车场，结果刚打开门，三个穿黑西装的人就对他鞠了一躬，说白先生请他。  
到了堂口，见到的不只是白先生，王俊凯也立在那里，微微抿着嘴，看他看得莫名仔细。  
王源径直走过去问他，自己脸上有什么。  
王俊凯神情坦然：怪你长得好看。  
本是轻佻的话，从他口里说出来却也觉得认真。  
白先生从后面笑了一声，把他们拢到一起去，肩膀贴着肩膀，推着去了堂口的关公像面前。“什么好看不好看，以后都是做兄弟的，想看天天看。”

枪也是一起学的，王俊凯稍微有点近视，打的比王源偏些，王源总是留着最后一发，他说胳膊太累，便不打了。揭下来的靶纸上枪洞密密麻麻，两人成绩也算不相上下。  
现在想来也是非常美好的一段光景。玻璃瓶、日光灯、散乱的麻将牌、萦绕的飞蛾、闪亮的汗水、灼热的眼神。是扎进水底然后猛地浮出水面后大口呼吸的愉悦。  
王俊凯把王源带到赌桌上教他辨别能从什么样的人身上捞到钱，作为交换，王源则分享自己如何在警局排查日那天粉饰太平蒙混过关。  
大家从最初克制而保守的交换经验，到后来的亲密无间，用了整整半年。像跳探戈一样，蹦恰恰，蹦恰恰，总是带着点不言而喻的保留。  
直到半年后的某次社团会议结束后，两人走在回去的路上，王俊凯问王源，有没有记起他们在更早之前见过面。  
“那时候我还在读高一，晚上放学回家，有人闯空门被我撞见，钱包就在眼皮底下被拿走了，”王俊凯见王源一脸迷茫，戳着他的额头提醒他，“那个人就是你。”  
“哦？”王源挑眉，不置可否。  
“丢点钱倒是无所谓，只是我学生证也在里面，害我第二天被校警拦在门外，非要我拿出学生证明，被几百个人围观。”王俊凯的语气听不出半点埋怨，他似笑非笑的盯着王源的眼睛看，从他的眼在看到他的脸，然后又很快的收回视线，睫毛颤了颤，装作什么都没发生的样子，“看，现在你就在我面前。”说得好像在变魔术。  
晚上王源回家翻箱倒柜，最后在抽屉的最底层找到铜红色的学生证，打开看，上面男生五官周正，已经有了英俊的轮廓，只是眉宇稍显青涩，停留在十六七岁的年纪。  
他终于想起来，那时候自己把钱包扔掉只留下纸钞，等汉堡全部吃完，又去垃圾桶把学生证翻了出来，冥冥之中，总觉得未来的某天会用到。

王源对这样的冥冥之中有些忌惮，他并不想提前获知未来的结果。就像此刻，他觉得自己就要赢了，但是更深的危险还没有出现，只是马上就要来了。  
眼下他计算着枪膛里的子弹，想着怎样才能在尽可能在保持体力不暴露位置的情况下把左右夹击的两位偷袭者一枪毙命。  
右臂已经负伤，流弹划破了他的西装擦出一道血痕，肉开始火辣辣的疼。瞄准失去准头，因此浪费了两颗子弹。  
局势一下就颠倒过来，他只能尽量的隐藏自己，屏住呼吸等待敌人过去。  
远处的警笛也开始响了，红光照亮半面天空，趁着对面乱掉的脚步，王源连开两枪，成功干掉两个人。  
对面显然发现了王源的位置，窸窣着脚步向他包抄，借着光亮王源数清来人，二、三、四，还有五个人。  
刚好还剩下五枚子弹。  
对方显然也早已用完子弹，举着刀，试图变成冷兵器的表演，王源对这些没兴趣，冷静的扣动扳机，转瞬眼前血浆四溅，对面哀嚎还没来得及从喉咙发出就直接倒下。  
最后一人红着眼向王源冲过来，带着股玉石俱焚的念头要把他劈开，王源有些不耐烦，捂着胳膊抬起手腕，准备把最后一枚子弹也用完。

还有一米。  
对面闪着光亮的刀刃马上就要劈到自己头顶。  
枪膛热得发烫。  
食指微屈，卡壳了。

王源不止一次的想象过有关自己的死亡。  
他并没有杀过很多人，至少相对传言中的人数要少很多，夜以继日的练习中面对的不过是冰冷的靶子。  
何况他第一次杀人是如此儿戏，点他名字的是整个社团的老大，他几乎是条件反射的把一条命给结束掉，毫无施行暴力的快感。  
当日回家后那条原本打算拿来炖汤的鲤鱼也已经死了，鱼鳞翻翘，散发腥臭。他有些恶心，趴在马桶边吐了很久，直到最后胃被吐空，他抱着马桶盖，恹恹的想，自己马上就要开始另一种生活了。  
可无法否认的是，他手上仍然沾了很多血，多到他变得不在意这些血是什么颜色。他的恐惧在逐年缩小，由一具庞大的尸体变成一些飘渺的影子。  
所以，这些关于死亡想象的后果是不存在的。王源从来没有看到想象的结尾。只要还有呼吸，就还是活着。

 

刀光还在逼近，就在王源准备舍弃手枪而改为肉搏的刹那，身体突然被从后面箍住。  
手臂被另一条手臂撑直，手背被另一只手心包裹，外来的热量贴紧着他。  
枪膛咯哒响了一下，弹簧重新归位。  
铜黄的子弹飞出去。  
赤红的、带着温度的液体在王源面前溅开，随即洒到地上，变成那条死鱼最后的点缀。  
王源偏过头，王俊凯的脸上还挂着水珠，身上带有一股游泳池消毒剂的味道。  
“好臭。”他皱了皱鼻子。  
“你又好到哪里去。”王俊凯扯扯嘴角，打量着浑身血迹的王源，虚虚地把他拢到怀里，凑近他耳边低喘：“你看你现在，臭得像条狗。”  
“嗯，”王源显然也觉察到自己的狼狈，他换了个更舒服的姿势把下巴垫在王俊凯的肩膀上，拱着对方的耳朵蹭了蹭，两人顺势变成了面对面的相拥。  
“可是澡恐怕要等会儿了，”王源咳了一下，眉头皱得更深，摸了下自己的右腹，黏热的液体涌向手心，然后顺势插进王俊凯的两个口袋，抱着他说，“先送我去医院。”  
王俊凯身体一僵，低头便看见自己西装下摆染上的血，眼神瞬间冷了下来。他掏出口袋里的另一把枪，面无表情的对着匍匐于脚边的尸体扣动扳机。

 

王源小时候很喜欢一种水果形状的橡皮，带着相对应的水果香味，有些透明质感。不过这种橡皮并不好用，用它来擦铅笔字总是会留下脏兮兮的黑痕，但因为便宜，捐助到福利院的文具里多是这种。如果在年级检测中得级部前十名就有机会获得一大盒，王源曾经为此努力过，结果一不小心考了个第一，奖品被换成更高级的双层文具盒，他拿到后随手送了别人。

还有一次和王俊凯一起去西区收租金，两人对那片不太熟悉，走错了路，也没联系上白先生，索性就去录像厅看了一整个下午的色情电影，打着巨大马赛克的小屏幕开启了他的性启蒙。结果离开的时候却正巧撞见门外例行检查的警察，两人条件反射的往回躲，慌不择路的选择了女卫生间。挤在小小的隔间里，听完旁边隔断秒射男的做爱宣言：老子是不是很厉害！老子是不是最硬的！  
王源听的想笑，一抬眼撞上王俊凯的视线，两人均是一滞。  
卫生间的天窗镶嵌着茶色玻璃，夕阳的光透过来是更近乎柠檬茶的颜色。王俊凯微微俯下身，鼻尖若有若无的蹭着王源的，脸上挂着一抹坏笑，凑在他面前用唇语讲：改天我也学给你听。

王源的车也是王俊凯教的。他把王源带去自己所住的东部住宅区，那里十年如一日的干净整洁，道路笔直宽阔，即便到了秋天，道路上也不见什么落叶。他一手撑着王源的后座，一手搭在他的方向盘，带着漫不经心的口吻告诉他，老大是从来不会自己开车的。  
王源问：你呢。  
王俊凯眼睛一转，指尖从王源握着方向盘的手背上滑下，道：我和你一样。  
怎么可能会一样呢，王源在心里想，这么狡猾的王俊凯，自己还是要离他远一点才好。  
结果下一秒，王俊凯便帮他踩了油门，车胎打转，一路咚咚连撞两个垃圾桶，直到被路障卡住。东区露出难得的狼狈，坐在车上东仰西歪的两人哈哈大笑起来。

王源做了许多诸如此类时空错乱的梦，王俊凯出现的频率不高，但他却尤其清晰，清晰到，让王源觉得，他就站在自己面前。

 

不过梦终究是梦，作为现实的依托只占据了很小的一部分，他对其理论来源保持没来由的怀疑。  
等王源睁开眼，见到的第一个人是负责打扫房间的清理人员。黑黑胖胖的清洁工好奇地戳了戳他的脸，然后猛地扔下拖把，冲向门外高呼。  
王源猜那是“他醒了”的意思。  
再然后就是陆续进来的护士、主治医生、翻译、安保小弟——王源认得他，是一直送王俊凯去自己那里的司机。  
他从翻译那里得知，这群人不但清理了夹在自己手臂的碎弹屑，甚至还在缝合右腹刀伤的时候顺手给他切除了阑尾。  
不愧是白衣天使。

王俊凯则到了第四天才出现，那时候王源已经可以挂着吊水在走廊外缓缓走动了。  
王俊凯在鸢尾花丛旁寻到王源，对方正仰躺在轮椅里打瞌睡。他扫了扫旁边的排椅坐下，拖着轮椅的扶手把王源向自己身边拉了拉。  
国内的季节已经步入秋天，前几日收到手下发来的当月收支明细，某家具老板送了一张保暖床垫。但他此刻所处的地带仍然是盛夏，一年到头只有一个季节，潮热的海风从太平洋吹来，空气里夹带着生生涩味。  
“阿舟已经提前回去了。”王俊凯对不知何时已经睁开眼睛的王源说。  
“知道。”王源仍旧看着面前的海。  
“新闻要看吗？”王俊凯把手上的报纸递过去。  
日期是两日前，占了一半版面的社会报道上刊登了半幅海角别墅外围的巷战照片。  
王源瞥了一眼，把报纸丢回去：“看不懂。”  
“你生什么气？”王俊凯脸上挂着笑，说话间给轮椅转了个弯，强行让两人面对面。  
“过了三天才来见你？伤口太痛没人帮忙承受？一个人被丢在这里孤苦伶仃？”没等王源开口，王俊凯先把答案列出来，随即又放低语气，有一下没一下的蹭着王源膝盖，“我太忙了，光是给你擦屁股就用了整整两天。”  
王源一阵恍惚，回想两人关系，不知何时竟变得如此肉麻兮兮。

 

一直到晚上七点，医护人员进来收拾掉吃剩的饭，王俊凯仍然没有要走的意思。  
电视上在播电视剧，王源躺在床上输液的这几天看了几集，竟也看了进去。  
王俊凯则坐在床边削苹果，刀工熟练，果皮弯弯绕绕螺旋下坠，一直没断。他间或抬头看一眼王源，再扭头看一眼电视机，嘴唇动了动，与其是谁给王源听，更像是自言自语：“以前有部电影，里面讲只要在午夜十二点前削出一个完整的苹果皮，许的愿望就会成真。唔，有印象没？”  
“没有。”王源被打断注意力有些不耐烦，心想，哪部色情片会犯神经讲这些事情。  
“哦。”王俊凯无视掉王源语气中的敷衍，继续转动手中的刀子，刀刃一横，果皮却突然断了，长长的一圈掉进垃圾桶。王俊凯吹了声口哨，然后重新换了个苹果，从头削起来。  
王源瞥了一眼，扭头拿起他刚放下的那个，朝门口扔过去：“阿满，吃苹果。”  
守在门口的年轻人仓皇回头，手忙脚乱的接住，看看王俊凯，又看看王源，不知所措，吃也不是，不吃也不是。  
“让你吃你就吃，看我做什么。”王俊凯头也不抬，这次却不再龟毛，三下五下把苹果切成薄片摆到王源面前，似笑非笑地看着他，“营养都在果皮上。”  
王源仍然目不转睛的盯着电视机，他随手捏起一片塞进王俊凯嘴中，指头擦过他的嘴唇，然后捏起第二片，吃进自己肚里。  
王俊凯的神情这才柔和起来，他挪到床上，扯了王源的半个枕头塞到自己后背，枕着臂弯和他一起看起电视。苹果在他嘴里嚼着，汁水饱满，他拿空余的右手去捏王源的后颈，指腹擦过王源的头发，细碎的发丝从指缝间流走。  
王源皱皱眉头，换了个更舒服的姿势倚进王俊凯的怀里。  
愣在门口的阿满看得有些呆，过了好一会儿才想起自己手中的水果，低头看去，削掉皮的果肉已经被氧化成暗红的锈色。

就算是VIP病房，病床也没有宽敞到哪里去。半夜王源被热醒，发现空调被调成了28度。王俊凯从后面抱着他，呼吸的热气全都吹到了颈间，手一抹，全是汗。  
阿满去休息了，门口换了另外一个年轻人值夜，此刻正躺在排椅上打鼾。  
王源赤着脚从他身侧走过，顺手带上了病房的门。

夜晚的海水变得汹涌，当日正直满月，月色丰盛，白色的泡沫像生日蛋糕边缘的奶油裱花，镶嵌在礁石表层。  
明明几分钟前还饱受闷热的困扰，现在却觉出几分凉意，王源不由懊恼没多带件外套出来。世间的风大抵如此，一到暗处尤为猖狂。  
王源换了个避风的地方，试图梳理清楚之前被王俊凯打断的地方。照他所说，阿舟五日前便已安全抵达银桥，但直到此刻都没有收到他想要联系自己的迹象，十有八九是出了什么变故。  
东区借这次生意一人独大，或是东区和北区联手反杀，都不是没有可能，甚至再回头看，这笔生意是否从一开始就带着调虎离山的意图也有了可能。况且，更悲观一点，阿舟就此放弃他，也没什么说不过去。想到这里，悲观已经称不上悲观了，王源反而松了口气，若真是这样，他也还有立场去解释其他可做假设的事情。  
白先生还在位时，最器重的还属阿舟。排除掉他曾帮白先生挡过一枪这一点，阿舟的狠和阿武是完全不一样两种狠法。他带着老派人的粗鲁莽撞，号召有福同享、有难同当，有发动群体英勇就义的悲凉，坦白说就是煽动性，这对那群高中都没毕业看多了古惑仔的混混们很管用。不过这也让王源感到意外，靠炸油条起家的白先生，他的欣赏水平竟然偏向于更传统的悲剧系统。何况阿舟的左腿留有枪伤的后遗症，平日看不出来，一到阴雨天疼的厉害，走路就有点跛，附赠这样的背影，算不算加分点，大家就不得而知了。   
阿武则过于阴了，眼光放得长远，手段更像商人。私底下白先生曾评价他，为达目的不择手段虽然符合丛林法则，可一旦和帮派讲究的道义相悖，又会被人诟病，做生意可以向他请教，发展帮派却不能按照他拿一套来。  
至于阿稼，他只是和白先生有着丁点儿血缘关系的表侄，头脑不太聪明，胆子又不够大，为了蝇头小利和其他两路人马斤斤计较不是一次两次，大家看不起他，才会让着他。  
三派之间相互制衡，这是在白先生完全做大后才意识到的，没有故意为之，自然而然的就形成，这和历史的必然性又有些相似。王源和王俊凯这一辈已经算第三代，等作为重点人才培养完毕，分配的时候也就没了什么意外。王俊凯追随他的舅舅回了他本该呆着的东区，而王源则因为表现突出，亲自被指派去了阿舟所在的南地。这么看，大家不过是又回到了原先的位置，只是起点已和最初大不相同。  
而两人关系的转折点，也是从那时起。

 

海风更大了，王源搓搓胳膊往回走。走到病房门口，看到从门缝里漏出来的一线光。  
推开门，王俊凯正背对着他坐在床上，床头灯开着，影子一直拉到门口。  
王源踩着他的影子走向前，挂钟的秒针突然咯哒一下响了很大的一声，分针重合到时针身上。12点钟。  
王俊凯扭回头，手里拎着某样蛇形长条，王源眯眼辨认了好一会儿，才发现那是另一只的苹果皮。  
“你猜我方才许了什么愿望？”王俊凯不再掩饰自己语气里的得意。  
“中乐透大奖。”王源懒得猜。  
“聪明！”王俊凯心情不错，一边把刀子收好，一边跟随王源重新躺下来。果皮被他随手扔在桌子上。  
灯灭掉，闷热的湿意紧随黑暗重新袭来。  
“在这边要呆到什么时候。”王源背过身，闭着眼睛问。  
“怎么？不喜欢这里？”  
“怎么会，还劳烦你多留意这边的移民政策。”  
“哈哈。”王俊凯暧昧不明的笑了两声，不算答应，也没说回绝。他摸了一下王源的头发，随即用嘴唇代替指头，有一下没一下的吻过去，手指钻进王源的上衣，越过还未拆线的右腹，指腹攀到他的胸口，慢慢打圈。  
近一星期未有的亲密接触让王源抖了一抖，身体不自觉的往后弓，带着习惯的势头，他偏过头，渴求更多。而王俊凯眼见得逞，却突然收回手，撑起上半身。  
“神经。”王源没好气的骂了一句，把掀到胸口的衣服胡乱往下一扯。  
“嗯。”王俊凯眯了眯眼睛，顿了一下，随即按住王源的手，钳着他的下巴，俯身吻去。  
胸前挑起的火被这场湿淋淋的吻浇灭，王源反仰着头很是别扭，愈演愈烈的唇舌的交缠让他呼吸不畅，束手束脚，只能任由着王俊凯在他口腔里扫荡，勾着舌尖不放。他的报复明显滞后，趁王俊凯的舌尖退出前连忙咬了一口，血腥味瞬间弥漫口腔。  
对方吃痛，却仍然没有放弃的念头，一翻身架到王源身上。  
就在王源以为他要把自己伤口折腾到绷线的时候，王俊凯又停了。  
黑暗中他定定的看着他，表情晦暗不明。  
有那么一刻，王源会觉得自己能够察觉到王俊凯究竟在想什么，即使闭上眼睛。  
“算了，等你好了再继续。”王俊凯呼出口气，从王源身上翻下来，揉了揉眉头，声音带着些疲倦，“好好养伤听到没有。”  
“没有。”王源擦掉嘴角口水，往王俊凯身上蹭了蹭。  
更深层次的感情是烫手山芋，双方不约而同的把它当皮球踢来踢去。

 

如果把一切归为预谋，那肉体关系的开始也没什么说不通。  
明确划所属归片区后，王源和王俊凯有近两个月没见面。他们有各自要做的事情，在自己的地位上各司其职，他听说王俊凯在阿武的指示下投资了新公司，大刀阔斧的进军商场，帮派里出来的那些面貌在逐步脱离。  
再次碰头是在加油站，王源前脚停进去，王俊凯紧随其后，并在他掏出零钱之前递出自己的加油卡。  
“用我的。”  
王源回头，逆着光上下打量一眼。对方晒黑了一点，剪短了头发，鼻梁上驾着玻璃片，俨然一副社会精英的派头。  
他越过王俊凯肩膀扫了一眼身后的副驾驶座，穿着套装的年轻女生正在画口红。  
收回目光，王源冲王俊凯笑，意思是说：不错嘛。  
王俊凯挑挑眉没有否认，反问：你呢。  
王源打了个哈欠：狗屎运。  
王俊凯思索一下：不然就今晚，帮你解决一下终身大事。  
即使王源的欲求并没有很强烈，但他也没有给出拒绝。

那已经是三年前的事情了，说起来阿满从那个时候就在给王俊凯开车，在间断的凌晨里从银桥的最东开到银桥的最南，神不知鬼不觉，一次也没有被人尾随发现，就这样也从一个普通的司机变成逐渐培养起来可以信任的助手。堆在手边的时间，总是不知不觉就挥发了。  
那晚约会地点定在王源家，王俊凯邀来的女伴迟迟未到，打电话过来讲路上遇到抢劫案，警察把路全都封了，问他有没有其他捷径可走，王俊凯说没有，便直接挂了电话。  
王源站在冰箱旁问他怎么了，王俊凯说她们等会就到，让他先把酒准备好。结果等了没多久，两人便自顾自的先把酒启开了。你一口我一口，加了冰的威士忌喝掉大半，后来冰块儿都化了，又跑出去买了些冰啤酒兑在一起。  
初春的季节温度仍然有点冷，酒精的挥发却带着身体越来越热。  
王源喝多了，话却更少，他重新倒了一杯洋酒漱口，喝到一半便跑去沙发上小憩。王俊凯也没少喝，脸颊微红，他脱了外套只穿着衬衫，靠在沙发边，攀着扶手，撑开王源的眼皮，“起来，不准睡，”他唤他的名字，“王源，起来。”  
王源困得厉害，听到有人喊自己，迷迷瞪瞪地伸出胳膊，声音带着丝糯哑，“抱。”  
怕是把对方当妈妈了。

欢闹的气氛瞬间冷却，凝固成琥珀色的蜂蜜质地，在空中稠密流动。  
由于手臂落空得不到回应，王源放下来翻了个身，面朝着沙发的靠背，身子缩成一团，已经是完全打算睡去的意思，然而下一秒就被人从后面重新翻回来。  
熟热的胸膛挤进臂弯，腿分开在两侧环绕住那人的腰，就这样以环抱的姿势，被送去了卧室的床。  
异物挤进身下的瞬间有片刻的清醒，王俊凯的脸放大在自己眼前，带着汗滴，像刚从泳池出来。大腿被他从后面用膝盖顶住，王源感觉到对方的指关节在自己身下的入口探索，缓慢抽动。  
“放松，”王俊凯的声音压得很低，也是一副快要克制不住的样子，“再放松一点……”不知缓冲了多久，他慢慢抽出三根指头，低头换上更粗大的性器，朝刚开拓出来的甬道慢慢嵌去。

印象中做了不止两次，最后两人射出来的精液都剩的稀薄，床单和被子染了一身泥泞。  
醒来后王源浑身酸痛，身下已被清理，涂上了消炎药膏。只有星星点点散布在脖颈和大腿内侧的淤青才昭示着昨晚的运动有多激烈。王源可不喜欢体育课。  
香气从厨房飘出来，王俊凯背身站在流理台前，煎培根的时候顺便打了两个蛋，并列排在培根底端。  
听到身后动静，他慢条斯理地先把早饭装好盘，然后擦擦手，端着盘子走向餐桌，扭头问：醒了？  
好像什么都没有发生。  
“昨晚阿舟那边出了一点问题，警察过来查了你的一批货。”王俊凯不吃早饭，他另外煮了咖啡。  
“刑侦科新调来的领队，不懂规矩。不过现在已经搞定了，晚上会送回来，你到时候留意下。”  
“怎么不吃？不然就冷了。”  
王源坐下，才注意到凳子提前垫了一层软垫。  
他拿着刀子把培根横着切成一段一段，然后戳开两个流黄荷包蛋，叉了一口蛋白慢慢嚼起来。  
“王源，”咖啡喝没了，王俊凯重新走到咖啡机前去加，他背对着他，喝了一口咖啡，然后又转过身，将杯子放到一边，双手反撑在大理石台上，下巴收紧。他看去王源的眼睛，道：“以后我们走的就是两条路了。”  
“要喝咖啡吗？”他接着说。  
“好。”王源顿了一下，然后把蛋白咽下。

道义的割裂与其含义本身一样直白，替不同的人卖命，背叛相对应的感情。  
至于兄弟么，王源揉了揉太阳穴，反正也是做不成。

术后第六天，王源拆了线。  
医生拿着镊子揪住他右腹缝合的线头，簌地一下就把线抽了出来，最后留在皮肤上的只剩下粉红色的丰字疤痕。  
翻译告诉他医生建议观察一天再出院，王源乐得清静，重新又躺回床上。偏偏王俊凯喜欢折腾，他从外面商场购置了新装扮，拎起王源的胳膊就往他身上套，说既然要考虑移民，当然要提前考察，深入体验当地风情。  
王源的脸从领口探出来，毛发支棱成蒲公英，满是不情愿，“拜托，我是病人。”  
王俊凯只作耳旁风，打发阿满去开车，一边用手代梳子给他把头发理顺，“病人才该多活动。”

相对国内的黄金周，十月在Z国属于旅游淡季，天气阴沉不定，台风预警把很多人困在候机厅。  
海滩上的游客寥寥无几，沙砾粗糙，海水浑浊，散布其中的多是没学上的小孩子，一起等待退潮带来的贝壳，回家清理干净，好做成手串手链贩卖。招揽顾客的本地人却不以为意，他们拿着碧海蓝天的宣传册告诉他们这是热带特有风情，然后又再看清两人手拉着手后见风使舵地夸赞他们so sweet。  
——关于拉手的解释是这样的：前来乞讨的小孩子追在两人身后不放，眼巴巴的望着王源手里刚打完游戏剩下来的零钱。王俊凯建议不要给，小孩子总是得寸进尺，王源却觉得给了也无所谓，几毛钱还不够买一个面包。一拉一扯间，手也就并到一处去了。硬币掉到地上，小孩子抓起来就跑。  
sweet不sweet王源不关心，他捕捉到“couple”这个词，回头问王俊凯，是不是双人打折的意思。  
王俊凯笑得不怀好意，趁王源不注意把空出来的手搭上他的肩膀，环进自己身前，然后按照老板递过来的菜单，出手阔绰地点了满桌。  
之后他们又去逛了附近教堂、二战遗址、海洋公园以及购物商场，最后走得王源脚底发虚，赖在咖啡店的软座里，质问王俊凯是不是存心想让自己二次住院。  
对方坐在对面，张开手臂，“我可以抱着你回去。”  
王源勾了勾嘴角，抓了抓跳到怀里猫，散散漫漫地笑了很长时间。  
这种话，没有人当真，也不会有人当真。

这些高饱和度的记忆，沉淀在阴沉的背景里近似于后现代主义，更像是出现在过去某个梦中的未来，大家只会在清醒后才恍惚这些曾经发生在某一刻的触不可及。

 

有了来时的阴影，王源对船这种交通工具表现出明显的抗拒，所幸王俊凯神通广大，给他重新办了一套证件，按照那上面的描述，他是为数不多不惧未知台风气候的勇者型旅客，旅游签证显示他还可以多停留一星期。  
取好登机牌，过安检，候机，登机，按照号码牌找好座位。只要再过三小时，他就重新回到熟悉的银桥了。  
王俊凯坐在他旁边，不咸不淡地讲这几天有关银桥的新闻。啼笑皆非的是，第一件便是阿舟把当初说近水而善的那位算命大师给请到家里了，烧香拜佛供起来，请他指点自己接下来的道路。  
近水而善，王源不清楚，只是临近降落，天空又开始下雨，水滴在舷窗上飞速水平滑动，蓝色的闪电在头顶洞开，蜿蜒直坠水面。  
玻璃的反光映出王俊凯的脸，王源和他在玻璃上对上视线，也许只停留了两秒钟，两人同时别开脸。  
屏幕里正在播放的卡通片放到结尾，片尾曲演唱是童声合唱团，王源跟着哼了两声，里面唱“风吹柳絮，芒茫难聚。”

 

或许是刚焗了油，阿舟身上有一股老发廊的味道，这让王源觉得他老了很多。  
阿舟对于王源的回归没有太大的反应，甚至有些冷落，接风仪式只是几个负责人一起吃了个便饭。  
隔日便流传了好久个版本出来：一是Z国行本就是帮派斗争的一环，阿舟被人将了一军，看谁都很不顺眼；二是阿舟早就视王源为弃子，这次不过是拿他来试探东区动静；三，也是流传最为广泛的一版，王源和王俊凯一直有着不可告人的非正常关系，借这次预热，为三代目也争得一席之地，甚至不单是这次，白先生的事情说不定也是他们两个合谋。  
王源不关心这些闲言碎语，他还是该做什么就做什么，阿舟放了他两天假，直到第三天把他叫出来，说要带他去几个地方。  
首先去的是白先生墓前，两人供了柱香，又买了菊花奉上。之后是南区的水产市场，阿舟让王源挑了一条肥硕的鲤鱼。最后夜幕初降，他们去了银桥会馆，也就是王源第一次杀人的地方，阿舟让人端上煮好的鱼汤。

 

王俊凯听王源说完，笑得上气不接下气，笑到最后，甚至有些故作夸张的成分。  
“什么意思？想说治大国如烹小鲜还是大家不过是砧板上的鱼？”王俊凯喝了口水，借机掩盖掉多余的戏剧气氛，继续问道，“那你要怎么做？”  
“你不该问我。”王源笑笑，一翻身压到王俊凯身上，玻璃杯来不及往床头柜上放，剩下的半杯全都洒在床单上。  
吻先从下巴落下，然后是喉结、胸口、腹部和肚脐，一步一步往下滑。对方勃起的热度顶在身前，王俊凯屈起一条腿，颇有架势的拱了拱，像是催促。  
王源的舌尖却仍然流连在他的小腹，手在他的股骨游走，不知不觉间，便来到了他的身后。  
王源耐着心抚摸，手指慢慢的向对方臀部的凹陷处移动。  
“你想做什么？”王俊凯突然抓住他想要继续深入的手，拎着他手腕拽到自己面前，然后一转身把王源压在身下，重新夺回主动权。  
“我劝你不要打什么鬼主意。”王俊凯沙沙的声音贴在王源的嘴唇上。  
“唉——”王源叹了长长的一声气，用暂且自由的那只手去抚摸王俊凯的背脊，滑到屁股的时候，不甘心的拍了拍，“放轻松、放轻松。”  
话音刚落，王俊凯便撑开他的大腿顶了进去，带着他滚烫的坚决，由慢到快地抽送起来。  
这次王源出奇的配合，该挺腰的时候挺腰，该放松的时候放松，他一腿勾住王俊凯的腰把自己往前送，让两人的下半身契合地更紧，呻吟无节制地从齿间泄出，再被王俊凯一同吞吻进腹中。  
在断断续续的呻吟里，王源没有说的是，阿舟还把他带到了银桥南岸的海湾。那里有着高大陡立的岩石，横斜着立在悬崖边，深棕色的石头上密布蜂窝一样的印记，风在空中卷出连串的口哨。  
他们面对的是海，却说这是江湖。

 

银桥这年的秋天并不好过。  
一直有打点的上头突然在一夜之间改变口风，一连查处了分布在三区之内大大小小的十几个窝点，封了十多个KTV和夜总会不够，立在市政府大楼旁的那家星级酒店也做了停业休整。  
实质性的物证并不多，可他们打的是打击非法结社的旗号，硬是扣上黑社会的罪名。

“就算真是黑社会，也不能到处去说给别人听嘛，”阿稼坐在转椅上嘟嘟囔囔，“大家搞得明明就是社团，兄弟会听说过没有？人家国外大学生都兴这一套，怎么放到国内，成年人就不许了？没有理由嘛，武哥，你说是不是？”  
阿武正在和律师讨论事情，听到自己被点名也只是敷衍的嗯了两声，然后把王俊凯叫上前，跟他说了几句，说完，王俊凯就出去了。  
阿舟这次的损失最惨重，加之上次飞走的鸭子，更是霉运叠生。他没好气的让王源把算命大师请过来，让他问问各路神仙，有什么化解方法。  
“不是吧……”一旁的阿稼听到，露出一脸不可置信的表情。

神仙帮忙想出来的办法却很务实，不单转移了帮派局势紧张的注意力，还解决了阿舟女儿单身三十年整这件事情。  
星级酒店重新开业，前来参加酒席的轿车一路从地下车场停到市政厅门口，赌了个水泄不通。  
算是给上头的回礼。  
当然，上头也不甘示弱，一早出动三分之二的警力在酒店外围布好防控。  
简简单单的婚宴嫁娶，被当作了黑社会首脑会谈对待。  
王源作为女方代表负责宴会的接待，王俊凯也很早就到。他走过去整了整王源的领带，笑着问他打扮成这样是不是打算把新娘子的风头都抢去。  
他说这话时凑得极近，角落里瞬间冒出几双探究的眼睛。看来当初的三种设想，留在大家心目中的只有最后一条。  
除此之外，这个场景又让王源熟悉，来往的客人，丰厚的红包，明亮的玻璃，和映在玻璃上穿着西装的王俊凯和自己。  
树荫下警察开始换班，王源眼睛眯了眯，表情突然有点僵硬。  
“怎么了？”王俊凯察觉到，随着王源的视线向外看，很久没见的医生朝这边打了个招呼。  
“你邀请了她？”王俊凯嘴角勾起一抹嘲弄。  
“怎么可能，”王源松了松领带，有点无奈，“不过是想起上次参加婚礼的情景了。”  
“哦？”王俊凯挑眉，直到看到医生和出来相迎的伴娘团抱在一起，语气才有了一丝松动，心不在焉回道，“你记性真好。”

不是王源想要重复提起过去的记忆，而是时间辗转到某个节点，接下来发生的事情，总会陷入不可避免的轮回。  
他把这归咎于无法逃脱的命运。

总是这样的，做出的选择，奔向的道路，无意中都是在命运的手中做着提线木偶。人类的比较级是什么，想必就是能够掌握命运的另一种生物了，他们豢养人类，为其安排剧情。  
就像王源在感知命运的过程中，意识到自己和王俊凯不会有任何有关未来的可能。  
姑且不说他们走的这条路，如果他们其中一个是女人，或许又是另一幅光景。  
王源曾旁敲侧击地把这样的想法透露给王俊凯，还真去看了几个有关变性手术的广告和当下变性人生存的研究报告。  
这一系列行为搞得王俊凯莫名紧张，尤其是在被询问血型后，王源神色坦然地说出“只是普通血型的话医院应该很好配型。”  
“为什么是我？”王俊凯哭笑不得。  
“难道是我？”王源把手中的杂志换成香蕉，给他打着比划，“先摘除睾丸，然后像这样，”他剥开香蕉皮，往下翻卷，做成女性生殖器的样子。“看吧，很简单，可能有点痛。”  
王俊凯绷紧了脸。  
只是晚上滚在一起的时候更加用力，他掐住王源后腰，在他的敏感点上反复碾磨，好像是要告诉他，做这些事情和性别没有关系。  
那又会和什么有关系呢？  
和性别没有关系的事情，也不会和其他事情产生关系。

 

婚礼冲淡了局势紧张的气氛，在交了一大笔“城市管理费”后，上面也松了口，把东南两区的铺子和货全都放了出来。  
却唯独少了阿稼的。  
封掉的那几家会所几乎断了他所有的经济收入，阿稼突然被置于一种很尴尬的境地，一时成了众矢之的。  
为什么只针对北区、上面频频打击是不是说明黑白两道要开始划清界限、三区是不是要开始新格局……无数问题推涌而来，两两分配组合已经不能满足围观群众的想象，有关王俊凯王源的绯闻也已是昨日黄花，转眼被重新点燃的火苗掩盖。  
虽然被放了一马，但阿舟仍是坐立难安夜不能寐，隔天提了花瓶命人安排和警察局长的会面，却被一口回绝。  
什么服务社会，回馈大众，黑白不两立，不能违背良心的话经由第三手从那边传达。  
阿舟吐了口冷痰，表情阴鸷，道，“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”可转过头，又托人给局长的副手送去二十万，说改天一起吃个饭，却仍然吃了闭门羹。  
大家都像提前约好了一样，清正廉洁、正气浩然，摆明了要划清界限。

这些事情阿舟都一股脑推给了王源去走动，王俊凯似乎也很忙，两人一连几星期没有见面。  
直到有天王源去银行办理手续，刚进卫生间，突然就被人从后面挤进来扣手锁上了门。  
王源条件反射地动手，一屈膝便将手臂从对方的束缚中逃脱，转而一绕反把那人手臂擒住，扭到后腰把他压在门板上，问有何贵干。  
王俊凯缓缓回头，饶有兴趣的打量他，“身手还是很利落嘛。”  
王源撇撇嘴，懒得搭理，刚想松手，却在下一秒改变主意，左手探向王俊凯下身，转眼的功夫已经松开了他的腰带。顺滑的西裤面料从腰上滑下一大截。  
“这么着急。”王俊凯似乎早就预料到王源迟疑的时机，一抽手瞬间将局势扭转回来，两人再次颠倒了位置。  
“我又不知道你从什么时候开始喜欢卡通内裤。”王源被抵在门板上，一脸嫌弃。  
“咦，不好看吗？这可是品牌限定款，很贵的。”说着，王俊凯已经拉下王源的裤子，从后面进入他的身体。  
事后王源坐在王俊凯腿上抽烟，恹恹地盯着地砖拼接起来的缝隙出神，不知道在想什么。  
“呛死了。”王俊凯扇了扇风，但也没有阻止。  
王源听了却直接掐了烟，提起裤子从王俊凯身上起来，问他今天怎么会来这里。  
“当然是想你咯——”说完这句，王俊凯也觉得太过虚情假意，没等王源到讥笑，先自己把话题盖过去，他仰着头问，“阿舟最近没少找你麻烦吧。”  
“托你的福。”王源系好腰带，低头拍拍王俊凯的脸。  
“告诉你个秘密要不要听。”王俊凯抓住他的指头，眼睛眯了眯。  
“不要。”王源想也不想的回绝。  
“可是如果你不听的话，死了怎么办。”王俊凯笑起来的样子让他变得年轻，恍惚间有十七岁的样子。  
“我不会死，”王源顿了一下，“你也不会。”  
“咦，你好天真。”笑仍然挂在王俊凯脸上，眼睛却突然暗下光，他松开王源的手，眼睛瞥向刚才王源一直盯着的地方，道：“如果我们中间有一个人必须死呢？”  
“那也没有办法。”

山雨欲来风满楼，银桥马上就要变天了。  
一时间无处不风声鹤唳，一批一批的货从码头运来，越来越多的年轻面孔加入进来把队伍壮大，警察盯得越紧迫，手下的动作也就更快更紧。  
而身处其中的大家虽然紧绷神经，暗地里的却有些跃跃欲试，期待比惶恐更多，按捺不住他们想要参与进改写银桥历史的决心。  
白先生死后就应该有的变革被推迟到如今，也该是时候了。

各自紧锣密鼓地筹备了一个月后，不出意料，阿稼第一个动了手。  
本该运到南区的货被他在半路上劫下来，正打算掉头往北区开的时候又正中阿舟手下埋伏，两派人马大张旗鼓的就地动起手，不一会儿，第三梯队也赶了过来，却不是阿武，而是全副武装的警察。  
外面又刮起风，呼啸着把三路人马合着风沙卷到一处去，天空呈现出末日般的糜黄，只有在风暴中崩裂的枪火才偶尔乍现白光，血流到地上，密集成黑色的河。

电视机传来的枪击声越来越强烈，电视台直播记者在风里吃了一嘴沙。  
大T一副焦灼的样子，在包厢里踱来踱去。他一屁股坐到王源身侧的沙发，抓了抓头，“源仔，你说子弹会不会不够？干他，谁会想到上面也跑过来搀和，要不然再派些人去支援？”说着，他回头望了眼阿舟，等待他的指示。  
阿舟没接话，他拿餐纸擦擦嘴巴，把只吃了一半的牛排推到一边，然后转了个台。电视机画面切换到旅游频道，屏幕里主持人指着高大的棕榈树说这就是热带风情。  
“是这样吗？”阿舟盯着电视，等待隐在角落里的王源作答。  
究竟什么才是热带风情，是同阑尾一起割掉的欢乐时光吗。  
王源这样想着，眼底却浮现出另一幅画面，腐烂的水果散乱满地，流浪狗跑过来把它衔走，来回几次不知疲倦，湿热的海风在瞬间裹回胳膊上。  
“不是，”他垂下眼睛，声音听不出任何情绪，“又热又脏，不像是人呆的地方。”他说。

愈演愈烈的械斗让警厅从隔壁市调来了直升飞机，普通人家的小孩子听到轰鸣，跑去落地窗前望着那巨大的螺旋桨问这是不是要拍电影，话音刚落却突然被身后伸出来的手遮住眼，“小孩子不要乱看，作业做完了没有。”然后拉上窗帘。  
走廊里传出来势汹汹的脚步声，阿稼气急败坏的声音贴着墙壁传过来，“阿舟，你躲也没有用，你以为把警察引出来就能干掉我！怕是你从Z国回来还没有长记性，放心！老子死了你也活不久！”紧接着就是咚咚两声枪响，木质墙板被凿开一个洞。  
可惜阿舟已经听不到了，电梯在慢慢地往下坠，快要到底层的时候，他突然脱下自己的外套与王源的牛仔衫交换，一面神色自若地吩咐大T和其他几个手下，“等下你们负责引开阿稼的人，王源跟我走。”  
“只有你们两个？”大T不可置信，上前一步按住阿舟胳膊，“不是……”  
王源把另外一只袖子套上，然后从后腰里掏出枪，随着手心一起抄进上衣口袋。  
睫毛掉进了眼睛，王源低头揉了揉，再抬头，一脸从容，“有我呢。”  
大T却还是紧张，只是手从阿舟小臂上松下来，他皱着眉嘟囔，“这太冒险了。”

接应的车早已停在地下出口，电梯门打开后，大T和其余几个手下乘上头一辆，而王源和阿舟则一起钻进后一辆的后座，还要最后一辆一模一样的空车紧随其后。出了停车场，三辆车汇入不同方向的车流。  
路面一片漆黑，看路线似乎是开往南区海滩，那里有阿舟隐秘建起来的别墅和仓库，只有极少数人知道。  
主城区车辆很少，交警也全被派去了北区支援，晃着黑影的树干从车窗外排排倒下，司机打着方向盘，在每一个弯道上平稳的转弯。  
车子实在是开得太稳了，稳到即使找遍整个南区，也不会再有这样一个车技高超的人。  
所以，在等汽车开进车库，明黄的灯光取代夜晚的那瞬间，王源对出现在面前的王俊凯并不意外。  
他一直清楚，王俊凯是要做老大的。

阿满从驾驶座下来，用枪抵着王源后腰，抢先一步把他的手枪从口袋里掏出来扔在地上。枪打了几个转，滑到王俊凯脚下。  
“往前走。”阿满压低声音推了他一把。  
王俊凯从台球桌上跳下来，拍了拍手上的灰尘，他朝王源勾勾手，启开嘴唇，“过来。”  
王源愣了一下，随即笑开，他高举着双手做投降状，站在原地转了转身子，西装下摆被抬起来，露出抵在身侧的枪。  
除了右边阿满的那把，阿舟的那把老早就压在上头。  
“你说我听谁的好？”王源笑着反问。  
“你说呢。”阿舟的声音从身后传来，他把枪孔从王源的腰侧移到他的太阳穴，话却是对着王俊凯说。  
“把枪放下，”王俊凯无奈的朝阿满摆了摆手，俯身捡起他刚刚踢过来的那把枪，然后重新坐回台球桌。  
他低头抚摸了一下那把银色的枪管，然后拆出枪膛，从里面取出子弹。铜黄的壳掉到绿色的桌面上，叮叮咚咚，好像在演奏交响乐。  
“阿武已经死了。”不等阿舟做出反应，王俊凯继续说道，“打个赌怎么样。”他捏起一枚子弹重新装回弹夹，然后看向阿舟，眼神带着若有似无的笑，狡猾的本性重新袒露，“赌你不敢杀他。”  
阿舟一愣，随即哧的一声笑出来，显然他觉得这个提议并不构成威胁，“阿武那只老狐狸，死了也罢！可我和这小子之间死一个，这两者之间还是有区别的不是吗？”说完，他放声大笑，几近癫狂，枪口哆哆嗦嗦的在王源太阳穴滑，“别以为我不知道你们两个什么关系，还是说，他根本不够威胁你？”  
王俊凯没有正面回答，而是举起手臂将枪孔对准阿舟心脏，在捕捉到他的错愕后，忽而将手偏向左方。  
砰。枪的后座力使他往后退了一步。  
“因为我会比你更早开枪。”  
因为他从来不会是我的威胁。  
在心里完后一句话，笑容瞬间从王俊凯的脸上褪去，凝固在他嘴角的是突如其来的茫然。

事情的走向为什么会是这样。王俊凯脑海中有短暂的空白。  
那句话脱口而出的熟练程度不亚于他练习过上万次的打靶训练，组装零件、上好保险、抬起手臂、瞄准、扣动扳机。是一系列程式后的附加举动。只是突然面对的对象从靶纸变成王源，在不知不觉间变成理所当然。  
王俊凯向前迈了一步，却被人往后拉了一下，紧接着就是连续的两声枪响，其中一颗子弹擦着他的脸颊撞到身后的金属柱上，叮的一声打偏，另一颗却飞进阿舟眉心。扑哧，像陷入新鲜血包。  
阿满走过去踢了阿舟一脚，鞋印留在他不合身的牛仔衣上，“找死。”转而又回过头来担心地问，“没事儿吧，老大。”  
王俊凯下意识的抹了把脸，手心刮过清透的红色，几步外的左前方还有相同的一滩，只是颜色更深，蔓延的更大，铺在地上像靶纸上的命中圆环，一圈又一圈。

他们也终于成了不相干的两个人。

 

门外又有引擎熄灭的声音，车库门打开，卷帘一格格升上去后，医生走了进来。还是那副夏威夷的皮肤，只是换了浅蓝色套装，警徽贴在手臂上。  
她看到地上惨状，只犹豫了一秒，继而踩着高跟鞋坚定不移的向王俊凯走来。  
王俊凯伸过去手，“合作愉快，许警官。”

 

重新回到故事的开头，时间还停留在九月的末尾。  
王俊凯接到阿武通知要去报社大楼把第二天就要发行的有关白先生死因报纸销毁，可那天温度实在是高，他坐在汽车里多吹了两小时冷气，才不情愿的打开车门。  
蚂蚁排成长队从台阶上蜿蜒而下，他毫不留情的碾过，十三阶之后，报社的自动门缓缓打开，冷气一下扑面而来。  
借着玻璃门反射的光，他看到身后的人站在马路对面的树影下，嘴里叼着一支烟，将燃未燃，将灭未灭。  
那段时间听多了老人们念，心里总是时不时闪现出道义两字。可看每每见到王源，又总觉得道义站两边，自己和这个人还有很多年可以纠缠。  
想到这里，他微微侧了侧脸，心底有股怅然。  
这时自动门开了，他大步的走进去。

 

 

 

-END-


End file.
